


The Flare

by crypt_mirror



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 1st person storytelling, 3rd person storytelling, Bottom Clark, M/M, Missing powers, Solar Flare, explicit sex 3rd chap, new power, super flare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypt_mirror/pseuds/crypt_mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the New 52, Superman comic #38, DC introduced the "super flare" Superman's new power. This is a story how Clark and Bruce, deal with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clark

**Author's Note:**

> The initial section in italics is directly lifted from the comics, it explains best what happens to Clark.

Everything went bright and hot then....darkness....

From the darkness... _Superman ....Everything's gonna be all right..._.

_Good Morning Clark._

_The Batcave. How did I get here?_

_I brought you here._

_The last thing I remember was ...Ulysses was trying to trigger some kind of earthquake, I hit him with my heat vision and...._

_You detonated._

_What!?_

_It seems that on top of flight, super strength and X-ray vision You developed a new super power_

_A new superpower?_

_I'll admit I'm almost jealous. It looks like your heat vision is actually a precursor to another ability you possess. You unleashed the energy stored in every one of your cells. You created a solar flare, Clark. A super flare._

_I didn't realize what was happening I had trouble controlling it._

_I'd be worried about how powerful you were getting if it wasn't you. And you passed out. I've never seen you passed out._

_Not only did that " super flare " incinerate everything within a quarter of a mile around you. It also left your cells depleted._

_What are you talking about._

_Until your cells recharge which will theoretically take 24 hours you will be as human as I am_

 

Human. Like Bruce.

Well, granted Bruce isn't really your typical human. This wasn't really the first time I've lost my powers. Rao only knows I've lost them to Kryptonite, to magic, inter dimensional aliens, extremely determined humans. It was becoming a certainty that I lost it at least once a year. Now I lost it because basically one of my powers went supernova in the fight with Ulysses.

 

I sit there, with just my boxers, torn up boxers. Apparently loss of powers this way, meant loss of clothes too. The nanites of my Kryptonian bio suite seem to have deactivated. The shield on my chest that holds the nanites must have fallen off, because of the shock to my system. I could see it on the desk next to my bed. I never really went commando ever, now this is even a better reason not to! Nothing like having your own clothing create a wardrobe malfunction.

 

"Good thing you had underwear on, no matter how little of it was left. That's the only thing you had when I found you. Although a naked Superman is never a bad thing. I don't know how I'd feel about people ogling you while your helpless."

 

Heat creeps up to my face. I give it a moment. Bruce's attempts at levity were too far in between.

 

"Bruce."

 

He senses a tone in my voice and actually looks up from his computer. _No_ , stops and actually looks up, full attention. Bruce in Batman mode seldom stops, this is a man who can plan a full on drug ring take down in his head while deciphering lines of code in Thanagarian. 

 

"I have no powers for 24 hours Bruce."I sigh. Yeah, it does happen with fair regularity. I adapt. Life goes on, things are slower. Life goes on but I don't have to like it.

 

He sighs too. He knows having no Superman for 24 hours, means no Superman. If Darkseid ever decides to drop in right now. That would be pretty much it. 

 

"We have plans in place. This isn't the first ---"

 

"What if doesn't come back?" I hold the shield in my hands. Somehow I already miss its familiar thrum with my touch.

 

"It always come back," Bruce says soothingly. He gives me this moment too. I know it's somewhat painful for him, he feels the doubt and frustration sitting on my chest. 

 

"I wonder if I can still access the fortress."

 

"We'll take the jet and fly up. In the meantime let me talk to Diana and the others."

 

I'm leaning against the fully equipped hospital bed in Bruce's cave. Solar lamps strategically aimed at every bare spot on my skin. I glance at him. Normally, I could just sit here and listen to the comforting cadence of Bruce's heart, but not today. But still superpowers or not I know that look. Well as much of a look one could afford from the bat cowl. 

 

Bruce had retreated to the comfort of logic and machines. Calculations. Probably already figured out the intensity of sunlight exposure, time of sunlight exposure, exactly when I will have my .... 

 

"Eighteen hours, seventeen minutes and twenty seconds. I have the data from the sunlight tech in your Fortress, strongest and most concentrated UV light. It's the fastest, faster than even sticking you in the hottest dessert."

 

I nod. The UV light tech in the fortress would be the closest thing to getting up in the stratosphere. I had rounded out my own calculations down to eighteen hours. I guess at least it's not 24.

 

"Alright let's get a jump on this. Gear up. I had the jet warming up already."

 

I swing my feet down to the floor and clear my throat. I prepare myself.

 

"Bruce, I ---"

 

"Clark Kent, do not Bruce me."

 

I squeeze my eyes shut. "Bruce if I don't show, I will lose my in with the American troops there. My contacts in the Bialyan refugee camp, took months for me to set up. You know this. We talked about this trip. It's just two days, I'll get my powers back over there."

 

"It will take longer, it's not concentrated UV rays.There's a freakin' war there Clark." He had put his cape back on and was now this hulking dark disapproving figure.

 

"There is always a freakin' war, somewhere. Anyway there's a ceasefire now. But people are still displaced and suffering. People have to be reminded Bruce. It helps with fundraising,--"

 

"The Wayne Foundation has effectively raised 2 million dollars in aide. Are you saying we should give more."

 

"That's cute Bruce. Give more money so your boyfriend won't run away." I stand up gingerly.

 

"You're on the other side of the world with no powers."

 

"There are people who do this everyday Bruce without powers." I cross my arms and tilt my head to the side, adapting my Superman stance as Bruce "delightfully" calls it.

 

He gave a hmmph and stalk off. We're getting better at our fights, they're not much fights, more like intense discussions. Yes, having actual discussions with Bruce is a good thing.

 

As Bruce simmers, I run to the showers. "Aahhh..." I yelp, as the almost scalding hot water hit my skin. I jump and readjust the temperature, hastily. Out of habit I had turned it to max setting. Wonderful...I just proved Bruce right.  I sigh and soon I relax at the feel of the water on my skin, letting my head just empty as I listen to the rush of the water. Part of me is now wishing to just stay here, but like I said life goes on. I come out to face Bruce.

 

I put on the clothes Alfred left for me. My flight to Bialya was less than 5 hours away. I really had no time for this, but I can't just discount Bruce. Like I said we're getting better at this.

 

"Look I'll take what ever phone, comm link you want me to take". I put on my shoes.

 

"Good." With typical Batman quickness he is standing next to me. He's holding an automatic injector in his hands. Before I can complain, he already put it against my shoulder where it painfully deployed something thru my skin.

 

"Warn much, dammit Bruce!", I wince as I massage the sore spot on my shoulder

 

"It's a tracking and monitoring device. Other than telling me where you are, tells me how you are. We don't know how else this is going to affect you. Kryptonian physiology being what it is."

 

I shake my head. "I love you too. You know I should officially feel violated, but I guess that's one of the perks of having a paranoid boyfriend. So how long did it take you to put that together."

 

His lips twitch, he gets a kick out of my rhetorical question. It didn't matter if it was 5 minutes, 5 hours, 5 days...( probably while I was in the shower) ....Bruce being Bruce.... I take him in my arms cape and all. I tug his cowl down despite his protests and kiss him, tenderly at first, he sorts of half protests. Something about making out in the cave. I hmmmed, then he kisses back, relaxes. We deepen the kiss and make out, it was nice to do this without being interrupted by screams, ominous sounds, news reports of disasters, somewhere. But somehow whenever I think that, it never fails, I feel a certain guilt, I take the guilt it's part of who I am.

 

We reluctantly draw apart from each other. I tousle his hair, as it stuck out in all sorts of angles. He grimaces. "I'll text as soon as I get there."

 

"Alfred has a car for you up front."

 

"I'm not having Alfred drive me all the way to Metropolis. I can drive myself."

 

"For the record that was never my plan." He huffs as he folds himself back in front of his computer.

 

"Bye, Bruce." I show myself out, knowing how he doesn't effectively cope with these things.

 

"Do be careful, Sir." Alfred admonishes me at the door.

 

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce's long suffering butler, as if Bruce wasn't enough, he worries for me too,

 

I smile at him then turn towards the car and see the driver. I scoff. Never his plan indeed.

 

"How are you, sir. Will it be the office or home." It's Rob, one of Bruce's regular drivers. Tall portly, sandy haired guy, married for 40 years, 2 kids, 4 grandkids,1 more coming any moment now.

 

"I'm good, Rob. The Daily Planet would be great. Thanks." I settle at the back, then pull out my phone and begin texting.

 

_Very funny_.

 

_I'm a regular comedian._

 

Before answering I scan through the news feeds on my phone. _Thousands of displaced Bialyans are pouring into the refugee camps....._

 

_I can actually drive myself_.

 

_When was the last time you actually drove_?

 

_According to the UN, one aide worker was killed and three others were injured as a medical relief truck exploded in El - Warraq, ten miles south of the Bialyan border...._ I send two emails, then review my itinerary.

 

_Still not an incompetent._ I text back.

 

_I'll see you after two days._

 

I smile, this was Bruce's way of saying, _Come back in one piece you idiot!_ Outside the countryside scene had changed to give way to the interstate highway. Rob was making great time, I'll have more than enough time to get my stuff together and not rush. I look down on my phone again.

 

_L---_

 

Brakes slam. Rob swears. The airbags hit me hard. I drop the phone as my body lurch forward. I see Rob over the airbags. Metal crunches on my right side. Noises everywhere. I feel the car careen to the left. Everything is too fast. Something warm and wet is on my face. There is an intense pressure on my right side....hard time breathing. Head feels heavy.... my vision blurs. _No please, no._...

 

Bruce.

 

Darkness.


	2. Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using the New 52 as a loose framework. I will pick and choose through the DC universe as I see fit.  
> See notes at the end.

The true dollar value of the Batcave can never be determined. The value of the Earth tech alone is probably bigger than the military budget of most small countries. Add to this is the non earth tech, though not in the same scale as the Watchtower; Kryptonian, Oan and Martian, then no dollar value can be assigned.

All I can say is that you get what you paid for. 

Certain alarms coming from the Batcave had been configured to set off a priority one founders' alarm which is different from priority one league wide alarm ( used for extinction level disasters natural or man made; Darkseid or whatever decides to invade the planet). That morning the telemetry that I planted on Clark triggered a founders' alarm 45 minutes after he left the manor. For a brief moment I thought there was a glitch in the system, of course I knew better.

"Batman ---"

"It's Clark ---.he's hurt, no powers." I said gruffly, fighting to string the words together. 

"On it." 

After a couple of seconds, I heard a gasp from Barry. "No." 

Barry had made it to the scene first followed by Hal. He created a vacuum around the car to put out the fire. As soon as Hal arrived he extracted both Clark and Rob out of the wreckage encasing them in a stasis field. It stabilized them for the time being. The Flash prevented a car pile up and did crowd control. An ambulance arrived within 6 minutes, they took Rob. By that time I already had Clark teleported to the fortress, Clark had more severe injuries, the truck that collided onto them hit on the passenger side where he sat. I called Dr. Shay Veritas. I had already spoken to her after Clark's fight with Ulysses. Shay said she was already in the Fortress via her own teleporter.

I couldn't go to the accident site, not as Batman, not as Bruce. I have to keep things together, coordinate, investigate. I pulled one of the Wayne satellites to surveil the site, I finally saw how bad it was. 

"Flash, treat this as a criminal investigation." I barked. 

"Oh! God, Bats ...I'm so sorry." Barry, of course had seen Clark, knew how bad it was. The telemetry indicated that his vitals were falling fast. I have to trust in the team.

"Focus. Flash." Barry Allen was an excellent CSI, I needed his entire attention for this. He needed to process the scene so we can analyze it later.

I heard him over the comm. "GL, put up a secure field for me."

Barry was being very thorough. 

On the screen I saw Green Lantern hold his ring over the site. Aside from securing the area, among other things it will scan for any energy signatures and create a " playback" later for the bearer.

"Oracle." 

" I pulled the satellite on that signal. I need everything you have on the scene." She was ready when the priority alarm tripped, it alerted her too.

"It's Clark." 

I could hear a slight intake of her breath through the comm, then a determined --"I'm all over it." 

I grabbed Clark's shield and ran to the teleporter. On the way I made one more contact.

_"Batman"_

_"J'onn , I need you in the Fortress."_ J'onn already knew what happened through the mental link.

Diana was still in Themyscira then. 

In a blink I was at the med bay in the Fortress. Getting Clark into the Fortress wasn't a problem like he feared, the robot caretaker- Kelex, had recognized Clark even with his altered state. 

Despite everyone's objections I watched them work on Clark on the screen interface. 

My hands shook. It took everything I had to hold myself together against the crushing fear and utter helplessness that threatened to tear me apart. _That is not my Clark ...bleeding...broken. Dying._

_Severe multiple trauma. Burns. Though Clark is Kryptonian, because his cells were drained he was vulnerable as any human._

Dr. Shay Veritas was already there, rather her hard light hologram. She operated on Clark, assisted by J'onn along with the AI. Right, operate. I consider myself to be very pragmatic. But seeing this made me wonder if we were stuck in some sort of alternate universe and somehow everything will just reset itself. Huh... even my denials get creative. 

They come out three hours later on what could have easily been a ten hour operation with human doctors in a highly advanced medical facility.

Dr. Veritas spoke. _He died Bruce. But we were able to bring him back. The Fortress has put him in a healing stasis field. Now all we could do is wait._

Now. One month later.

11am Wayne Enterprises

_Wait._ I couldn't help it, my mind drifted back again to that day. I shift in my leather chair and with practiced movements I tent my hands in front of me and keep my carefully schooled expression in place. 

"The Wayne tissue aortic valve, version 3 has been approved by the FDA for the transcatheter delivery system. As you all know version 2 has been the industry leader for the past 5 years. The low profile and improved delivery system of the new valve will firmly establish our lead in this field.

"Thank you Dr. Patel." I nod as I scroll down my tablet. I look around the room. "Thank you everyone, would it be too much to ask to have another quarterly report like this?" I gave them my most winning Bruce Wayne smile as I stand to leave.

Everyone around the table murmurs approvingly. Revenues have been on the uptrend, spirits are high. 

Coming out of the board room I walk towards the roof, where the helicopter waits, so I could get to Connecticut for the groundbreaking ceremony of the largest organic dairy farm in the northeast for Wayne Organics a subsidiary of Wayne Foods.

My phone rings. My heart skips a beat before I realize it wasn't _that_ phone.

"Lucius, what can I do for you?" 

"Can you stop by, before you leave. I promise it won't take long."

I sigh. "Of course, I'll be there."

Five minutes later I am at Lucius' office looking out at the gray Gotham cityscape. 

"What's your poison?" He asks me, as he stands by the liquor cabinet.

"Thank you, nothing for now." 

" I have not been indulging lately also." He murmurs.

I watch the two window cleaners on the platform outside the 10th floor windows of the next building. 

"You shouldn't be here." Lucius, along with Alfred and the family knew about my relationship with Clark --Superman.

I look at him. "I need to be here." Bruce Wayne needed to be seen as much as Clark Kent needed to be seen. For now J'onn is taking care of that under the guise of a free lance assignment.

Everyday for the past thirty days I'm in a limbo. Gotham is my life, my blood. But Clark ... Clark is lying in the Fortress, neither alive nor dead. 

Lucius looks at me. The worry on his face is unmistakable. He is to Wayne Enterprises as Alfred is to The Manor. Today was actually my first full day back in the office since it happened. 

"Anything else, I'm sorry, my ride's waiting for me." I know he means well. But his well meaning words, make the ever present pain in my chest, solid and heavy.

"I just wanted to see you, Bruce."

"Thank You." I nod and walk out of that office. Suddenly it has become hot and stifling, in the air conditioned hallway. No need to loose it right now. I mentally go through my kata to steady myself.

My secretary hands me a phone. I told her I want to speak to Rob's doctor as soon as I get out. He is doing well in physical therapy. His family is ecstatic. Clark would be pleased.

The rest of the day till 8 pm, I did Bruce Wayne things. Dick has Batman covered. I check with Tim and Barbara and coordinate.

I grab one of the nutrition drinks from the fridge that Alfred made. It is my way to acquiesce to his concern for my well being. As I change to my uniform, I see Alfred standing, watching me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Master Bruce, will you at least eat."

" I have this Alfred"- I gesture towards my drink. "I'm good." I secure the utility belt on my waist.

"You are not good!" His voice severe. He pauses. "Sir."

He walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder, I let go of my cowl and turn to look at him. With quiet movements he sits on the bench next to closet and taps the space next to him.

I don't argue this time. I sit next to him.

He sighs. "How is he?"

"He's strong, Alfred." I don't look at him instead my eyes fall on a pair of black rimmed glasses on the table next to the hospital bed. Must be his extra pair.

"Sir, you are doing everything you could possibly do."

"Thirty days, Alfred, nothing has changed."

_You are doing everything you could possibly do_. Things should happen. Right now things are not happening. There are days that I just jump off the precipice. I want, no, _need_ to break bones as I hit and punch some hapless criminal. Hearing them crack, crunch and splinter filled a need, that hollow space inside me that felt so empty it hurt. I want to feel the intense sting of the wind when it rips around me, as I jump off and between buildings higher and faster. My blood hungers for their gasps of asphyxiation as I curl my hand like a vice around their throat. Those are the days I run myself ragged. I throw myself into the chasm but never truly hit the bottom because somebody always pulls me back up. Dick, Tim, Alfred, Diana... But I know someday, I might not want to be pulled back, I might just want to hit bottom, _if ...if,_ ...

I stand and put my cowl on and do a final equipment check. This time Alfred doesn't stop me.

"Master Bruce, things always get worse before they get better. That always seems the case with the two of you, Sir." 

I watch him walk away and go up the stairs then I step into the teleporter. 

I check with the Watchtower, Kara is doing patrols today with Diana as backup. 

I had basically disappeared from the Justice League. Whatever the founders suspected of our relationship, they probably know it now. Five years ago, we formed the League on the aftermath of Darkseid's attacks. Reluctantly, we worked together on missions outside of the team. Then one day three years ago we came to the realization that we could be more to each other.

I teleport to the fortress.

"Welcome Batman" ......the disembodied voice of the AI greets me. The transporter teleports me directly to the medical bay.

"System check cycle 10"....Another voice this time, female.

Dr. Shay Veritas, rather her hard light hologram is studying the various data scrolling on an interface. An exact replica of her, down to the purple hair. She runs a research facility called "The Block" located by the earth' s core. Her physical body cannot leave "The Block." It is a side effect of an accident with a dimensional portal experiment. Clark saved her and other scientists from being torn up in the maelstrom of time at great risk to himself. He could have died or be lost in time forever. She is Superman's scientific advisor, doctor, friend. Clark trusts her with his life. I trust Clark.

Kara who has spent time with her also has her confidence. That's a big deal, for Kara generally find humans inferior. 

Clark is lying suspended midair inside a crystal cylindrical healing chamber. Two meters in length and one and half meters across. Controlled gravity keeps him steady. The chamber itself is sentient, as it adapts and reconfigures to Clark's needs. After Dr. Veritas and J'onn operated on Clark. The chamber sealed itself. The S shield is back on his chest. The nanites have become this white skin suite that covers him from his neck down to his ankles. Dr. Veritas had said that the suite is on medical mode, enhancing his healing and monitoring his progress. The chamber is bathed in yellow solar radiation that is constantly calibrating. Long clear tubes resembling delicate fingers are projected from the crystal walls are attached to his head. Every hour some of the tubes detach and get absorbed back into the crystal structure of the chamber as new ones come out. 

He looks like he's only sleeping. There are no visible signs of trauma. Sometimes I delude myself into thinking he will wake up any moment now and ask for something ridiculously unhealthy for breakfast.

Come on Clark open your eyes.

People talk about my indomitable will to fight for Gotham. Now that will is helpless in the face of this. In the healing matrix his heart rate beat steady at 40. Not normal for a human. But according to Dr. Veritas expected at this time for him. His body is being efficient. _Nothing_ has changed, not a single blip.

I had sworn to myself, short of the Earth falling into the sun there is no way I'm going to let Clark do this again and even then, I'll probably stop him.

"Bruce." Her amber eyes look at me, even with the hologram I could feel the concern mirrored in them.

"Dr. Veritas." I nod at her.

I don't ask her how's he'd been. I have updates uploaded to my "super" tablet, as Clark laughingly refers to my personally configured and encrypted pad, I walk up to an interface and "call" up the different telemetry data, with a hand gesture. I looked for any changes. I'll take anything right now. 

Updates scroll on the clear, multi touch interfaces around the healing chamber in Kryptonian. I translate them to English with a touch.

_Physiological systems at 80%._

_Functional capacity, calculating...._.

Estimate time? I asked the AI. Everyday I ask, more than once and everyday ..every time, it answers--

_Unable to estimate return of functional capacity. Not all systems have achieved full repair. Unable to ascertain at this point full repair of physiological systems_. 

Fortress speak for -- he might not come back from this. 

Yes, I have slammed my hand on the console several times out of frustration. And no, I have not broken anything yet. My gloves are made of specialty structured aramid, so it cushions me against the worst, the console is resistant to everything else except Clark. 

I must have slammed my hand harder today, a sharp pain shoots up in my arm. Which I promptly dismiss.

Kelex brings a tray of something and sets it down a nearby table. I continue the scans of the chamber and his systems 

"Bruce, you have to eat." Dr. Veritas' hologram walks towards me.

"What is with everyone asking me to eat!" I grumble under my breath.

"Give me your hand."

I don't look at her, my hand is safely inside my cape.

" It doesn't matter." The image of her looks at me intently. " Microfractures on the third and distal phalanges, strain on the abductor--" She turns towards the robot . "Kelex, bring me the tissue regenerator. Kelex quietly chirps and hands the device to the doctor.

"The next time you slam your hand I'm just gonna have Diana crush your fingers, to save us all the trouble."

She calibrates the device. "Now, give me your hand." 

"Don't bother. I've been through worse."

"As you wish." Her tone turned cool as she hands back the device to the robot. 

As to the other request. "I'll eat when I'm done, Doctor."

"You are done! You've check all telemetry, labs and scans three times since you've been here, even after I've run a full diagnostic scan minutes before you arrived." I could feel her patience really wearing thin.

"I'm sorry, Bruce." Her head drops for a moment. This uncertainty is difficult for her too. She is now dependent on the Fortress to continue healing Clark. Nothing in the Fortress can tell her what will happen to Clark. 

I don't answer. Instead I just look at Clark's face. I wanted so much to touch him. Hold him. But I can't, the healing matrix won't allow any contaminants. Instead I content myself to do about the only thing I could do. I take off my cowl and lean against the crystal chamber.

"Rob's been doing well. He's receiving physical therapy right now. His daughter didn't have the baby yet."

I hear the electronic hum of the teleporter. I step back quickly and replace my cowl. She comes everyday. She makes an effort to come whenever I'm here. I know both her and Shay talk about me.

"Hi Shay."

"Good evening Diana. He hasn't eaten yet." 

The woman doesn't waste time.

I could already feel the heat of Diana's glare. Her light treads brings her next to me. Diana places a hand on top of the hand that's still on the chamber. She holds it quietly for a minute, the warmth of her reminds me very much of Clark's warmth. It was too much for me, I withdraw my hand abruptly into the safety of my cape.

"Do not babysit me." My voice barely a hoarse whisper. Hoarse from the wretched cry I've been trying to stifle all this time.

"Bruce....then you have to take care of yourself."

"He has never been this hurt, Diana." My voice is raspy, painful. Finally I say it out loud, the hopelessness, the fear that had taken root into my very being. Every night I dole out fear to the criminals and the depraved in Gotham. Right now as I stand next to him, I am so far from that person. 

Between the League, Dr. Veritas, the Fortress and I, we have systematically gone through various treatment regimens. It seems that we've reached a plateau and now all we could do is wait. There is no trick, no genius strategy, no sleight of hand to pull out there is just the utter terror that Clark might possibly die, Clark will leave me.

"I will go home to Themyscira again and see what else we can do." I know she said this in a way to offer hope to me, to herself. Diana feels deeply for Clark short of being his lover. If we lose Clark, it will destroy her too. 

Clark's parents died in a car accident years before the world knew of Superman, its a good thing they are not seeing this.

Diana walks over to Shay, their voices subdued as they talk.

I leave them and walk towards the bedroom, our bedroom. Grabbing the drink and the tray, I leave them no excuse to bother me. Inside I close the door and place the tray on a table. The cowl and the cape come off. I take two bites of the food and chew. My brain does not register any taste, I am barely aware of what I'm eating. I stop then drink the entire nutrition drink. 

I've avoided coming here. Afraid I'll loose my focus if I see Clark's things, our things ..more memories. 

This room was on one of the upper levels of the fortress. One side of the ceiling invisible from the outside was a clear sloping roof that let natural light in. It provided a view of the stars tonight.

"Shade." The crystals configure from clear to opaque white.

The lights had automatically come on as soon as I came in. "Just by the bed." The AI complies.

I feel exhaustion catching up to me as I sit on the edge of the bed, it's slightly bigger than a king made from a special alloy that can withstand Clark's more enthusiastic responses. It is covered with silver with black sheets on top. His old Smallville quilt was folded neatly on his side of the bed. The black sateen sheets were my doing. There was absolutely no way I was sleeping on his old quilt. "It is not ratty," he had said. "It's soft and comfortable." His sapphire blue eyes warm with amusement. 

"If you want any sex at all, this goes."

"You spent three years training wearing nothing but rags."

"So?"

"You should be able to handle my quilt."

"No."

"You are such a spoiled bat- brat!"

"You are a Pulitzer Prize winning journalist. That's the best you can come up with?" 

"Don't tell me, this is from some overpriced Italian designer." He smirked at me.

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "It's Egyptian cotton, custom spun in Italy with a sateen weave, using the highest thread count."

Clark, unbelievably xrays it. "Gosh darn." He said in an exaggerated Kansas accent. 

I glared.

"Billionaire bat brat." He chuckled, soft and deep as he super speeds behind me. He nibbled my ear as his hands massage my hips slowly, his hands moved lower and lower.

I could feel his cock hard and firm in between my butt. I turned around. "Somebody's eager." 

"All that black satin...so smooth, so slick--". He says in between kisses. We definitely put the sheets to good use that night. 

But it looks like he sleeps with the quilt when I'm not around. I remove my gloves and hold the quilt close to my chest as I inhale his scent; ozone, sunlight and fresh rain. I call up an interface so I could check on Clark. 

The AI came on. "Bruce Wayne, the Master has a file for you."

"Open, I'll read them myself."

The AI could easily open it and read it for me, but I much prefer not being read to. I wave my hand on the interface and peruse the first folder. They were instructions on what to do if something happened to him. We talked about this already. We don't sell the farm, what to do with the apartment, about Kara....

Damn it, Clark. I know this already I must have triggered something in the AI when I called up the DNA coded interface.

Another file, this was just labeled; For Bruce. I open it. 

 

> Dear Bruce,
> 
> >
> 
> You'll probably think this is extremely cliché, but being cliché has never stopped me before. We worry for each other. More so because we face extraordinary circumstances everyday. So, this is me worrying for you.
> 
> Bruce you wouldn't be reading this letter if certain parameters within the AI's mainframe weren't tripped. I hope that upon reading this you haven't gone on a rage rampage all over Gotham or perhaps the world. Maybe, you're still trying to figure out how to bring me back...I'm sorry.
> 
> I am just going to say it right now. Please forgive me for the grief I am causing you. I know, Bruce...good God...I know! Right now even as I write this it hurts, because I know how much hurt you are in right now, I am so sorry. 
> 
> To Earth and even in Krypton I had become inevitably a symbol of hope. Somehow destiny made it so, my family's sigil proclaims it even to the rest of the universe, it is what I am here on Earth with my abilities. Perhaps it cannot be helped to attach hope to someone like me. They see me fly. They see me do things that's defies the science that they know. They consider me a miracle. Even a god. 
> 
> I look at you, I see what real hope is.
> 
> Someone once said that hope begins in the dark. And this is so true. You came from the abysmal dark of Gotham. The darkness that claimed you even as a child. You fight the dark everyday. No powers. No grand display of earth shaking feats ( Ok, I guess the ninja skills are pretty awesome), no savior metaphors. You, your will, your determination, your sharp mind, your humanity, aided by friends and by those that had become your family. I ask that please you don't stop being that hope. 
> 
> I would like to say that wherever I am right now I am thinking of you. Of course, I can say that as I probably lay dying I thought of you, the impossible man that you are. Another universally known fact, you are impossible, I ask that you don't shut out the people that love you especially right now. Suffice it to say I have more faith in them than in you in this regard, that they won't let you drop into some self created oblivion, which you seem to be a master of.
> 
> Bruce, I need you to come through. It might be the pinnacle of presumptuousness of me to ask, for I have left you. I am going to impose on your love for me, you need to come through. 
> 
> I did not know that there were places in my heart that existed until I met you. Bruce Wayne, you have taken up most of the places of this Kryptonian heart. 
> 
> Yours forever, 
> 
> Clark

 

The letter was dated on the day of the accident. The time stamp of the email was ten minutes before the telemetry alarm was set off in the Batcave. 

"FUCK IT! CLARK!" 

I run. I run through the fortress, run till I reach the ground level and out into the 30 degree below cold beneath the Arctic sky. The aurora borealis above in its full brilliance, its colors flow from greenish yellow to a rare red at the edges. It's otherworldly beauty seem to mock me. I fall on my knees on the hard ice, my breaths are hard and fast, my eyes wet.

It was a freak accident. The cosmic irony of the most powerful being on earth in a car accident when he lost his powers, unhinged me. For the longest time, I never understood why people rail against the heavens because of what happened to them. Now, unfortunately I am the one railing against the heavens. This, _fluke_ could not be his end. I could not accept it, I am investigating Ulysses, Lex Luthor, possible magic influences, the drivers of the car and truck. I'm even investigating for a Darkseid angle. Somehow, I'm missing something, and that something is the key to bringing Clark back. 

But somehow it was also beginning to be painfully clear it was just all a coincidence. It is killing me in the worse possible way.

Again she comes, this time unobtrusive in the face of the wall of despair I had put up. She puts something warm over my shoulders. She doesn't draw me close. Diana simply kneels next to me and waits.

_Neurological repair calculating....initializing neurobiological patch ....initializing cognitive systems review_

_Physiological repair diverted to neurological systems initializing...._.

_UV output cycling increased to counteract atrophy......_

**_________________________________________________________________________________________ ******

Author's Notes: For Dr. Shay Veritas has a cool backstory. She's a new character in New 52 Superman, so some of the stuff here is non canon for her. Let me know what you think. Thanks.

********


	3. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was Clark's point of view; the second was Bruce's. This chapter is written in Third Person Point of View. Rating for this chapter: Explicit.

_More than five years ago an asteroid 20 meters across, weighing close to 10,000 tons began hurtling towards Earth. Its trajectory would follow the speeding asteroid belt of Saturn._

 

Fortress of Solitude. Present time.

Slowly awareness came to him. His skin tingled awake as the sensation of comforting, renewing warmth enveloped him. He was in his bed naked except for the silk like silver sheet covering him to maximize solar absorption. As he shifted, the sheet slinked down his torso, exposing the vast expanse of golden skin over solid, sculpted muscles. He felt stubble on his face, he sighed and turned to his side. Unearthly blue eyes outlined by long dark lashes turned towards the one who had kept vigil.

The healing chamber had opened and declared him stable. Dr. Veritas had agreed. This was 3 days ago. Bruce moved him to their bed. Sunlight poured through the clear crystal ceiling bathing him in white light. Illuminating him like a sun god come to life. People always thought Superman in flight, hovering over people was impressive, if people saw Superman like this ...

"How long?" Clark spoke in a hoarse whisper.

Bruce couldn't answer. The sight before him made his heart sing in a way he never thought possible. The joy of seeing Clark moving, speaking with those impossible blue eyes at him. Eyes that had remained close all this time, he almost lost hope. He looked good, seemingly unaffected by a month of being in bed. He scolded himself at the incredulity of ogling this man who just woke up from a month long coma. _Bruce get yourself together._

"Bruce?"

"Thirty five days. Tell me where did I first kiss you?" His words came out low and husky. He crossed the distance between them.

"Bruce .." He croaked. "What...?!" He looked legitimately confused..

"Answer me Clark." His voice had turned steady belying the dread in his gut. God he needed to know, is it _really_ him?

Eyes as blue as the summer sky met eyes as blue as the stormy sea."I don't think that's what the prince said in the Disney movie.... Alright, Watchtower window, south side. Founder's conference room. We were alone. Two forty am, we just finished up our reports and we talked and stood by that window. We were back from Mongul's planet where we almost died."

Bruce stood over him an unreadable expression on his face. "No, _you_ almost died. Go on."

"I forgot who I'm talking to." A trace of humor tinged his voice.

Clark sat up carefully and leaned against the headboard. He ducked his head as he twisted the edge of the sheet with his fingers, "We were on low orbit over Egypt. You could see the lights along the Nile, like a white ribbon as it followed the curves of the river--- first, you put your hand over a cut on my lip and then..."

"Then what... " Bruce sat down on the bed, facing Clark his eyes focused on those lips in front of him, as he remembered each detail of that time.

"I couldn't move... I waited .. I wasn't sure..." His answer came in hurried breaths as he looked up at Bruce. The memory woke up a lot of things now. His senses on fire. He was awash with all Bruce. Bruce his pulse quickening, his blood rushing in cadence with his elevated heart rate. Slightly elevated.

"I know..." Bruce said as he leaned his forehead against his, his hand dug into Clark's hair. "You're back. Don't you. Ever. Do that. Again."

"You know that's really not fair," Clark chuckled softly, "I'm sorry."

He cupped his face with his hand, he felt the rough stubble of Clark's face. "You need a shave at the very least,-" Bruce ran his fingers through Clark's dark hair. It was luxurious and soft on his fingers, it was more wavy and slightly longer with the ends curling slightly at the nape of the neck.

Clark leaned towards his hand, "I don't know, maybe I'll try a longer hair, along with the beard."

"I might have something to say about that." Bruce mused. He held Clark's face in both his hands and drew him closer to a kiss.

_This is real. Good_.

"Bruce ... " he breathed. His insides ached for he remembered everything, the curse of his Kryptonian mind, the accident, the helplessness, the pain, thinking of Bruce right before everything went dark. And now he is awake and back with Bruce.

The kiss became more than fervent, for both of them it was life itself. To finally kiss and touch like this, for Bruce especially had been too long. The ineffectual sheet slid off with a whisper. He pulled back reluctantly, "You need to rest. Let the Fortress scan you, maybe Shay..."

Clark raised a brow, "Hmm... I have morning breath or something?"

"You just woke up from a coma, you idiot. "

"Do you seriously want me to ask Shay if it's safe for me to have sex."

Bruce leaned back. Resolute. It was the hardest thing he had to do. "Jesus, Clark they practically had to put you back together. You died. Now the first thing in your head is sex!?"

"Ok, ok. Relax, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He looked up and uttered some commands in Kryptonian. The AI responded then there was a soft hum in the background, after which the AI spoke in Kryptonian again.

"See, I told you I'm fine." Clark knew Bruce understood what the AI said.

"Still no, give it a couple of hours at least, and get dressed!" Bruce stood up and made his way to the door. He knew he can't possibly stay in the same room with Clark looking like this.

Bruce was already by the door when he felt Clark's hand on his arm, Clark stood in front of him, aside from the tousled hair, and the stubble he looked like he just got out of some expensive spa, aglow with health, beautiful. Maybe I need to spend time in that chamber, Bruce thought idly, feeling the slight ache on his muscles from a fight the other night. His own cock had just barely calmed down and now this. His very naked, very aroused Kryptonian standing right in front of him.

But Bruce would not be Batman if he did not possess the iron will to withstand such temptation, "Clark, stop!"he said in his best Batman voice.

"Bruce, please."

His playful tone turned serious as he took Bruce's hand. "I could hear you Bruce, one day I could suddenly hear. I couldn't move or anything, but I would have these periods when I could hear you, Diana, Kara, Shay, sometimes everyone and everything. It was unnerving, I'm not going to pretend. But then I knew there were people around me who cared-- "

"Of course Clark." He said as he squeezed Clark's hand.

"I know you never said much, but I could tell from your heartbeat. You were frustrated, sad and very angry sometimes. So unless you have a perfectly good reason from staying away from me right now ....I feel great. I'm back Bruce and I miss you too. So do I have morning breath or something." And somehow that will dissolved as he allowed himself to be led back to their bed. Clark slid his hand into Bruce's hair as he teased his lips with his tongue.

"You're impossible. Of course not. You smell like you"- Bruce tilted his head and trailed kisses from his ear to his mouth -"summer breeze" - to his neck - " fresh rain." Neither of them had any desire to stop. Bruce slid down and growled and sucked and bit down Clark's neck on the soft yet invulnerable tissue. Each and every single second he missed him poured out of him.

 

Heat seeped all over Clark's body. He knew he wanted this. Maybe because he just woke up and everything felt so new and every cell in his body tingled and felt it was about to burst. He clutched Bruce's torso. Annoyed at the clothing over it.

"Get this off before I rip it,"

"Do it, Kent! " came the challenge, Bruce's eyes darkened with intent. Clark looked at him his eyes burning with lust for this man now astride his hips. He ripped off the offending shirt like tissue and threw it to the floor. Clark drew him up closer towards him and swirled his tongue over Bruce's nipples and the hot skin on his chest.

"Shit! Clark!" Bruce gritted through his teeth as he arched towards him. The ache, the need was unbearable, he wanted to be as close to him as possible. Now. Clark's hands slid under the elastic of Bruce's pants. Bruce slid it off him completely not wanting to waste time. Bruce pressed his hands on Clark's shoulders, Clark looked up from nipping Bruce's chest with wild dark eyes and a mouth slick with spit. He looked too fucking hot.

Bruce moved down and trailed a hot tongue at the base of Clark's cock all the way to the tip. Clark on his elbows, knees bent his legs instinctively opening for Bruce. His lover's tongue licked his balls then flicked at his entrance, Clark hissed. "Bruce." He panted. " I want you in me, I want you to fuck me." He moaned and tugged Bruce's shoulders with urgency and kissed and sucked him hard on his lips . "Please, please," he begged in between breaths.

"No, it's ..Are you sure?" Concern in the deep, breathy huskiness of his voice

"Yes, please. Bruce." He said as he clutched his hips tight, not wanting to let go of the contact, grinding himself against Bruce's hot skin.

Bruce studied him, his gaze seem to sear through Clark. He shifted his position to grab the lube on the compartment by Clark's bed. Clark begging and grinding against him hard, drove him over the edge, he surged forward with a hard, demanding kiss, sucking and biting the most perfect lips in the world. He pinned down Clark with his hips hard and pinned an arm on his side.

He kept his intense, dark gaze at Clark's face, as he inserted his slicked up finger into his ass, slowly at first. The firm, rhythmic movements escalated, deepening into Clark as he inserted another, then another. Clark's corded muscles were taut as his hips bucked at the intrusion. He was too fucking gorgeously wrecked. Bruce fiercely pinned him down with his knees, the heat of intense need in him burning to be let out.

"Fuck! Clark!"

"Yes, God ..." Bruce's ferocity made the surging need in his groin unbearable. Clark knew it was different right here, right now. He ached. He felt something within him shift. Somehow he was not totally himself yet. The feeling of being raw and open was suddenly there tantalizing yet dangerous.

"Bruce, please. I need you ..." Clark moaned, his legs spread further apart. Bruce took the lube and stroked it along their lengths. His lover clutched the sheets tight, his skin was too sensitive now, Bruce's touch almost tipped him over the edge.

The Bat growled. His Superman all laid out under him. Somehow he felt that too, his powers weren't truly back yet. To possess him like this...the darkness within his being swirled with the desire and need. He saw the deep marks he caused on Clark's neck, had lingered deep, dark and red. Part of him felt guilty, but he was too far gone, he had been tempted, he was giving in.

Clark kept his eyes on Bruce. He saw Bruce's face as he entered him, intense with desire and longing, yet wild with possessive fire. It was scary and thrilling at the same time.

"You're so tight and so warm. God, Clark ...."

All of his nerves were on. For somebody like Clark feeling everything would drive one to madness. He had learned to tune his senses to perceive a lot but not everything. But today he could feel the edge of everything, yet he did not have to hold back, he could just be, with no destructive power to restrain.

"Clark...ahhh. God! Shit!" Clark sensed the doubt in him, he pinned him with a look and clutched him.

"Don't ...worry. I'm fine..Just fuck me..."

Bruce did not speak, he took slow breaths as he held onto Clark. Clark could feel the slow burn as Bruce entered him in slow, steady pulses so hot and massive. He made short breathy gasps when he felt the ache in his muscles as he was slowly being stretched from the inside. It was never like this, for him anyway, but somehow it didn't matter right now. It was arousal burning with white hot pain, it was ecstasy. He never felt so alive. Never knew how much he needed this. Being taken by Bruce like this, pain coupled with raw need. He raised himself up against Bruce, hips offered up to this man, this man who lived through hell because of him, this man who pushed inside him until he was buried to the hilt. His balls slapped against Clark's ass as he pounded him, his rhythm intensifying.

And maybe, just maybe in the middle of all this, there was a part of Clark who wanted to prove to him and to prove to himself, even if he was weakened he could take it, he could take everything Bruce can give. Bruce deserved it and they both needed it.

"Nggh..".he cried out as he arched back. Bruce met his cry with a hard, rough kiss on his lips and they sucked each other senseless. They came apart with pants and moans. Clark pumped his cock with one hand as he grasped Bruce's muscled sweaty ass with Bruce thrusting inside him.

"Shit! Fuck!" Words disappeared as moans and gasps escaped out from them. Feral, unrestrained, furthering their passion, heightening every touch, every sensation. Then... Bruce came hitting the sensitive gland inside him, spurting liquid heat, everything flashed all white like a mini supernova. Bruce's hot cum in him pushed him to the edge, he came all over his abdomen breathless and shaking. The Batman fell on top of his Superman, sweat and cum binding them together into one gasping, panting mess. They kissed hard, tongues wrestling not wanting to let go of each other.

Finally they drew apart. Bruce managed to speak," Mmm, that was... Thank you!"

Clark gave a short laugh, a deep rumble in his chest, "Speechless and polite, maybe I should use the super flare more often."

Somehow Bruce managed to smack him on the shoulder. Clark winced slightly of course Bruce noticed.

Clark smiled slightly, "Yeah, I'm fine," answering his unspoken query. His hands encircled around Bruce's relaxed body, as he laid on top of him.

Bruce raised himself to look at him, he felt how Clark was so sweaty beneath him. The only time Clark would sweat is when he would be sick with Kryptonite exposure. It was a realization that had been sitting at the edge of his consciousness, how Clark was not truly himself yet. A sliver of pain twisted raw in his gut, he grunted then grabbed one of the sheets that fell to the floor to wipe themselves off.

"Of course you are," said not without a hint of sarcasm. At this point Bruce did not know what to say anymore. The sex they just had was intense and passionate but it still left him with a certain guilt. A guilt for yielding to both their weaknesses.

Clark studied him, feeling the worry behind those dark eyes, and thought about everything Bruce had been through the last month," Bruce, what just happened, I wanted it for us, for me. It made me connect with you in a way that's seldom possible. I would not want it any other way." He shifted his body settling Bruce more comfortably in his arms, his eyes sliding shut, "I'm sorry, I'm actually tired after that ...some Superman I am." After a soft sigh, Bruce felt Clark's breath even out as he fell into sleep.

Bruce watched him for a moment, then laid his head on Clark's chest rocked by its steady rising and falling, his mind ticking away, worried.

"I love you," he whispered into Clark's chest. He felt Clark shift slightly as he held him tighter.

_The asteroid's close orbit to the sun would had masked its approach to Earth. By the time most Earth instruments would detect it , the asteroid would be on atmospheric entry, a speeding, burning fireball in the sky over the North Pacific Ocean. It caused an explosion seen as a bright flash at the height of 30 kilometers. Luckily a bulk of the object's explosion was absorbed by the atmosphere. But it was still not harmless._

_But there was another threat that stayed hidden. Embedded on the asteroid's rocky crust was a metal capsule -- a prison for a monster._

_On impact it had woken up. It had felt the energy of the yellow sun, waking his cells, energizing them. It felt the different gravity. It knew it wasn't in the planet of those that imprisoned it. It knew it can be free._

They woke up after a couple of hours into the evening. Under the soft glow of the Fortress lights Bruce saw the reddish purple marks on Clark's neck and shoulders. He lingered a kiss over each one of them, soft and gentle. His hand wandered down to his thigh.

"Pleased with yourself, hmmm," Clark teased in a sleepy voice, as he curled up closer to Bruce, his backside against his hip. Bruce circled an arm around him. "And you're snuggling?"

Bruce completely ignored the jibe. "How do you feel?"

"A little sore, as can be expected. Just stop worrying." He turned and kissed him on the lips."Okay?"

"Fine."

They laid there for a couple of minutes more in silent contentment. Then they showered. Clark shaved and had Kelex trim his hair to pre accident length. They slipped into a rhythm of quiet routine. Bruce didn't mind the quiet. But he knew something simmered within Clark and he didn't like it. Clark dressed in a Smallville Crows shirt and boxers. While Bruce put on a gray Henley and lounge pants.

"I'm calling Shay just to run a scan on you," he said as he sat by the kitchen, waiting for Kelex to finish making coffee. Bruce will never admit it to Clark and of course especially to Alfred, Kelex made damn good coffee.

"Bruce the Fortress already scanned me, I'm fine."He called up various interfaces. Watching data streaming through in Kryptonian. He zeroed in on several satellite reports his brows furrowed as he studied them.

"Don't be stubborn. The Fortress does not have a fucking clue." He kept his voice neutral, even as he felt the frustration building up within him.

"I cannot just sit here, having scan after scan, every time something goes wrong. I need to get back to my life!" He spun around to face him with an anger that hit Bruce like a ton of bricks. He took a deep breath to calm himself and turned back to the monitors. "I have to figure out something for the paper," he mumbled.

Bruce walked over to him and handed him a mug of coffee, unfazed by his outburst. "I'm calling Shay. The paper will take care of itself, you're lucky the owner is crazy for you."

He gave a small exasperated sigh as he took the mug, "Bruce, just because you own the paper.. "He absently raked a hand through his hair as he felt a headache start. Clark's vision changed, he could see Bruce's internal organs, he blinked it away. Similar to what happened earlier, he would have these episodes after a power loss as his internal systems try to equilibrate. They were harmless but annoying.

"Clark?" Bruce's voice intruded through his thoughts, he was right next to him yet he sounded so far away. He could hear the soft buzzing of Kelex's internal systems somewhere, the waves of the Arctic Ocean as it crashed against the icy beach, the seals calling to each other out in the tundra, the fabric of Bruce's clothes rubbing against his skin, the mug crashing to the floor as loud as a grenade next to his ear...

Then, the heat at the back of his head. He closed his eyes, willing it to pull back. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Clark?"

_Oh, God no! His head screamed. I can't pull it back!_

His hand shot out pushing Bruce roughly away from him. Shutting his eyes tight somehow his super speed kicked in as he ran towards the underwater entrance of the fortress. His head was a volcano about to erupt. The heat unbearable, as it pushed behind his eyes. Reaching the edge he opened his eyes, and unleashed a burst of heat grateful for the relief.

Bruce already sent an emergency signal to Shay, before he even reached Clark.

"Get away from me!" He barked. The water seethed and boiled at the blast of heat. He couldn't pull it back. _Why can't he pull it back?!_ Panic set in. He legs suddenly felt weak and he fell kneeling and shaking by the water's edge.

"Clark talk to me."

"Stay back. I can't .... my eyes..my powers ... Oh my God ... I almost killed you!" He hunched his powerful body over the edge, all his muscles tense. His voice so broken and scared.

"But you didn't Clark, you didn't because you controlled it."

" No, no! I almost lost it!" Suddenly he fell to the ground writhing, eyes closed, his hands over his ears." Ugghh... Too much....everything." Clark curled up into a ball, moaning.

Sensory overload. What the hell is happening. No, no I just got him back. No fucking way! Bruce knelt about a meter away from him. He took deep meditative breaths to calm himself. Now more than ever Clark needed Batman.

"Kent --" he called at him firm and commanding, willing him to listen, "Focus on me. Hear my voice. Just my voice. Nothing else."

"I can't, Bruce, I can't , " he said in between writhing and moaning in pain. His eyes closed, hands still on each side of his head.

Another deep breath. "Kent, try harder."

_Wait. heartbeats_.

"I need you to listen to my heartbeat. Do it, Clark...Please."

For two eternal minutes nothing happened. His body shook and his breathing remained erratic. Then slowly the shaking stopped and his breaths evened out.

"There. You got it. Now breathe. Continue to focus on my heartbeat."

He could see Clark's shoulders starting to rise and fall rhythmically. "Open your eyes slowly. Breathe.You can do this. "

Still facing towards the pool. Clark's eyes fluttered open. Nothing happened. He gave a short laugh, relief flooding through him, "I should've listened to you and waited," he said wryly in between breaths.

Despite all of it Bruce smiled. "Alright hot stuff let's get you back to bed."

"Oh my God! A joke from Bruce Wayne. This was almost worth it." His voice strained this time, as he tried to stand but almost collapsed if it wasn't for Bruce right next to him, holding him up. "Huh... one day I'm towing a runaway space station like it was a kid's wagon, now I can barely stand. I've lost my powers before, but this is ridiculous" Clark leaned heavily against Bruce.

"Your body went through a lot. The flare, the accident. They had to practically rebuild you." They've reached the bed. Bruce helped him lie down.

"I'm sorry--"

" I know what you're going to say. Don't even think about it. Alfred, Dick and Tim have Gotham covered. The league has Diana and J'onn and Kara is covering Metropolis with Barbara as back up. So believe it or not, I am not going anywhere." He saw the pain in Clark's eyes, again the feeling of helplessness. Bruce understood this. For someone who is godlike it cannot be helped. He knew it wasn't like Clark to wallow in self defeat, but it still hurts no matter what.

"You're away from Gotham. Even I know I'm the third wheel when it comes to that relationship," he winced as he rubbed his head.

"I'm where I want to be," Bruce said simply as he sat next to him and pulled a sheet on top of him.

Clark saw the unmistakable steel behind the midnight blue eyes. He smiled briefly then grimaced. "God ...why am I so tired." His eyes heavy as his strength left him. He squeezed Bruce's hand firmly before he drifted off.

Bruce bent over him and kissed his lips. "We'll figure this out ," he whispered before he stood up. He sighed deeply as he covered Clark with the Smallville quilt.

Once outside he called up an interface. He instructed the Fortress AI to closely monitor Clark and to alert him with any change. And as much as hated doing it, he had the AI program sensory dampeners around the Fortress, hopefully to prevent another episode. He quickly dressed in his uniform.

Batman sat heavily in front of one of the interfaces. He had one of them monitoring League activities. There seems to be a situation developing in Japan. Dr. Shay Veritas' hard light hologram materialized by the transporter.

He gave her a concise rundown of what happened, skillfully skipping over the more intimate details. She examined and ran diagnostics on Clark and poured over the data leading up to the time when he lost control of his powers.

"You boys couldn't wait." Her lips twitched to a smile. Batman didn't react and maintained a stony silence. "Don't get your tights in a bunch, I study Clark. I got to know him very well."

"And before you plot my death, he's too into you. He turned bright red, and politely refused me, it was too cute. Honestly, it's not fair for two hot guys to be that in love with each other." Dr. Veritas could not decide who was more fun to tease Superman or Batman.

Bruce as usual remained silent. Shay pressed on.

"Bruce it's better that it happened here than out in the field, it's not your fault. It was bound to happen, whether or not, you know."

Batman just grunted. "So what's the diagnosis Dr.?"

"His powers are fluctuating. I'm not entirely surprised. His brain wave patterns have been extremely erratic. I don't see anything physically wrong with him. It could be adjustment issues. Extreme emotions seems to trigger the fluctuations, and as you have witnessed they are quite extreme. I'll have the AI put him back in the healing chamber."

_Wonderful Superman's powers will fluctuate whenever he's upset or excited._ Bruce thought back to what happened when they had sex and swore under his breath. It wasn't lost on Bruce that Clark could just have easily crushed him or flash fried him. Not that he had to worry about anything like that ever. Shit.

"How long will it last?"

"I have to run more tests,"

Suddenly the League wide alarm blinked on one of the interfaces. It was Japan. Batman shut it off quickly and looked at the monitors in Clark's room, anxious that he may have somehow sensed it. He sighed with relief, upon seeing he was still asleep.

"Bruce, go, I'll take care of him." Shay urged him. Bruce hesitated he wanted, no needed to be here for Clark at the same time he knew Clark would want him to be out there.

_If the asteroid was any bigger it would have been classified as an extinction level event. One of the meteorites that fragmented off it impacted an underwater volcano 200 kilometers off the coast of Japan. An undersea earthquake that caused a tsunami. A tsunami that was now minutes away from the coast of Japan_.

Bruce had quickly reviewed through the updates as he made his way to Japan in the Bat jet. The Flash had been running up and down the coast helping evacuate people. Kara was trying to stop the tsunami fast approaching the coast.

Bruce opened comm and took point. "Kara situation report!"

"Can't talk ...still working ...ghhh" From his instruments Batman could see Kara increasing her speed as she whipped up a counter wave against the tsunami. He could also see the Flash's signal approaching fast towards Kara. Batman knew between the two of them the threat of the tsunami will be dealt with.

The tsunami threatening the coast of Japan, was a threat that was not unfamiliar to the league. They knew how to deal with it, however the meteorite's impact had brought along something else. First it drowned a tanker that had the misfortune of passing through as it leaped out of the ocean. It threw people and machinery around like an upset toddler. The surviving crew reported an eight foot tall gray skinned creature, covered in spikes. Initially nothing was picked up on sonar until a closer look by Watchtower instruments picked it up surfacing at the beach. Then it jumped 100 meters into the air landing in the middle of the coastal town. It began a rampage traveling further inland destroying everything in its way.

The league had figured it came with the asteroid. The Green Lantern was able to transfer the data on the creature from his ring to the League database. According to Oa's database the monster was called Doomsday, a fitting name for a creature that knew only death and destruction.

Initially, the Green Lantern tried containing it. His efforts only seemed to anger the creature.

"OA...OA .." It rumbled as it smashed through every shield construct. The weapon constructs would faze it for a little bit, but otherwise was not effective at all.

"What the hell! Nothing's working!" Hal Jordan yelled at his comm.

"Lantern, he must not reach the city." Batman barked. They needed to buy time till Kara was done or Diana arrives. The Martian was still off planet.

"Batman, it's Kara! It's under control, Flash is still working on the evacuation. I'm meeting up with GL."

Kara arrived at Green Lantern's location just in time. GL had fallen hard on the rocky ground after another of his shield and weapon constructs broke on the creature's assault. She hit Doomsday right before he was about to smash Hal Jordan into oblivion. The force was enough to knock the creature off the ground several feet into the air. It plowed into the street, leaving a deep trench in his wake. As a Kryptonian she knew of the creature's history. And the only way to fight it was to fight hard. The whole world seem to shake with each blow. She hit him hard a couple more times until he stopped moving. She was about to push the creature up into outer space, when at the last minute he woke and with in a blink elbowed her with its bony spikes. She fell to the ground, her side open and bleeding.

"Kara's down. I need evac!" GL yelled on the comm.

"Flash!"

"Got her!" Barry Allen confirmed after two heartbeats.

Relieved, Batman had Flash speed her to the Fortress, silently thankful that Shay was still there. He also realized for Kara to be hurt that bad, the monster's bony portrusions was similar to pure Kryptonian meteorite.

The creature zeroed back on an injured Hal Jordan. A glowing green splint was holding his left arm together. Another construct around his torso to stabilize his ribs. He was barely able to hold him off with a light construct the shape of a giant fist."Shit!" Hal knew the creature was strong, but this was ridiculous.

Pouring every ounce of his concentration he willed a cell of green energy to imprison the monster, the monster seemed stunned by its inability to move. This particular construct held him in place like an insect in amber.

"Alright, I got him Bats."

Between constructing the cell and his injuries, Hal felt weak, he knew that the ring needed a dose from his battery. He was about to whip out of Doomsday's path when he noticed a military armored vehicle at the middle of the road, crushed by another military vehicle that Doomsday had flung onto the road. Three soldiers were trying to lift the one side of the truck. Hal could see the two trapped soldiers inside.  
As Hal turned towards them he felt a rumble. A hollow feeling began to gnaw at his insides. Unbelievably the creature was moving inside the cell. It crouched and pushed against the cell hard.

"Mother of ---!" Hal streaked towards the soldiers. He willed a giant crowbar construct to wedge the armored vehicle up as the soldiers pulled out their severely injured comrades. For Hal everything seemed agonizingly slow as he felt Doomsday's intense rage as he rammed his powerful body against the cell. Hal's arm trembled, beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he concentrated on his constructs despite the searing pain of the broken bones and injuries on his body. The soldiers finally got clear. A roar shook the air around him.

The monster had broken out of his energy cell. Doomsday was free!

The monster leaped at them, he managed to fling the truck at the monster's face and fire energy blasts. It fell to the ground and threw the truck back at Hal and the soldiers. Within the same beat he willed a protective shield above them. The truck bounced of his shield. His broken ribs, and broken arm were screaming at him but he needed all his energy for the shield.

The monster had reached them it was now pounding on the shield.

"Shit!"

Before he could do anything, the sky darkened above them, the high pitched noise of ordnance being released whipped above them and hit the monster dead center. The impact briefly lifted him off the ground then slammed him into a nearby house. It was the Bat jet. Hal Jordan had never been so relieved to see Bruce, not that he'll admit that to him anytime soon. The precious few moments allowed him to get his shit together. Groaning with effort, he willed a green bubble to lift them out.

"You got them?"

"Yup, thanks for the assist. I'll be back, can't let you have all the fun." He said through the comm as he streaked away with the soldiers.

The Batjet's instruments tracked the creature as Bruce maneuvered the jet to fire again. Bruce barely managed to avoid the car that was hurled at the jet, strong and fast.

Even with the slim chance he had, he fired another ordnance, the creature leaped at it then swiped it to the ground below where it exploded. The monster was jumping straight to Bruce's jet.The monster grabbed at the nose. Bruce fought for control trying shake the beast off, unfortunately they have drifted over a more populated area where the evacuations were still on progress. He could not eject without causing any casualties, somehow he had to control the plane to be least be above the water.

The Batjet was taking a beating. It was going to crash if the beast won't let go. He needed more time. Bruce' s heart chilled at the jet's descent he could already see trucks with people snaking slowly on the highway below him, he braced himself.

Suddenly his instruments pinged something coming from west, fast. _Shit!_ It hit Doomsday and lifted him off the jet. He saw a flash of blue and red. His heart sank. His comm made an annoying noise.

"Batman, Superman he's --" for the first time since he's known her, Shay sounded distraught.

"I know he's here, what happened," he asked while leveling the jet and changing course.

"Somehow he woke up again Bruce. He broke through the chamber and muttered something about 'Japan', then sped out of here."

He switched to another frequency," Superman needs back up! He has engaged Doomsday!"

"Wonder Woman here. When did he--?" Of course, nobody knew yet Superman had woken up.

"Diana, just get to him. I'll explain later. Keep your comm open!"

Batman switched to another frequency, "Superman, what are you trying to do?"

He could hear him grunting, "Isn't it obvious?!"

Bruce ignored the sarcasm."Do you have a plan? I'll be there --"

" I got the info dump from the fortress. Have to get him far away from the coast ...nghh" he grunted, as he punched something hard.

"Superman --"

"It's the only..." His signal was breaking up--"way." He was losing him again. "I'll be back, I promise." Clark wanted to say a lot of things, but couldn't. " I'm sorry--"

Superman's signal cut out. "Dammit! " he said under his breath, he felt like he had just been bludgeoned by Bane on the chest.

"Diana! GL!" He barked on the comm, he did not care if he sounded desperate. He was speeding over the Pacific Ocean when he saw a bright flash further out over the sea. The energy released created something similar to a nuclear wind that swept over the ocean, tossing everything in its wake. It created an EMP surge that wiped out all frequencies of communication within five miles. Bruce struggled to control the jet. An eerie silence followed. The monster was gone and so was Superman.

Hitting the water was like slamming onto a brick wall. The sea water enveloped him into its folds. The disorientation of releasing all that energy and just falling fast into the tumultuous sea left him incapable of action until he felt the shock of his lungs starving for air. In a corner of his mind he knew he was drowning. Even without powers Clark was an excellent swimmer. But right now he just felt so weak, his limbs so heavy. His mind was telling him to move, but somehow the water felt like quicksand.

Time seemed to slow down for Bruce even as he pushed the damaged Batjet to its limit so he could reach Clark. His felt his heart beat loud and fast it seemed it could be heard over the comm. He was hoping Diana got there in time, he was hoping for a lot of things.

The Amazon Princess lifted up from the ocean, into the sky. Her precious cargo unmoving, naked save for the tattered pieces of blue that clung to his body. Bruce could see Diana looking down at his face. Hal Jordan arrived on the scene and covered them in a protective bubble. They still had no comm.

The Green Lantern looked up into the cockpit of the jet, he had established a mental link. "Where--"

"Let's get him to the fortress." Batman answered his voice gruff, not betraying the small death he was going through, again.

Hal extended his ring's protective bubble over the damaged Batjet. They sped northward through the sky.

 

Kara Zor-El had recovered after twelve hours under the solar bed as her body fought of the effects of the Kryptonite. The wound on her side healed during the process.

Batman sat in front of an interface, studying the data they had on Doomsday. Clark had to spend time in the healing chamber. He had yet to wake up. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am...happy he has you." The emotions were hard for her sometimes. But she cannot deny the deep affection this man had for Kal.

"You'll find somebody."

"Maybe. But I know I have family." With that she hugged him much to his surprise. She let him go secretly delighting in his discomfort, she might get to like this earth custom.

"I'm going back to Metropolis."

"Take care Kara."

"You too, Bruce."

As soon as she left Bruce went over to the healing chamber. He stood next to it and wrapped his arms around him underneath his cape. He watched Clark again hover between life and death. How the universe was lucky to have him. Clark the best of Krypton and the best of Earth. Clark the strongest of all of them. Clark the most selfless. Clark ... who could never be his alone. In a strange twist of fate they were evenly matched because Bruce always has his mission above everything else, here he is in love with someone whom he has to share with an entire universe. In love with someone whom he could lose at any minute because he battles things far more stronger and far more evil. And he will not deny how much he hated it, because it always had to be him, even when he just got him back, his Clark. And Clark because of who he is will never turn his back, will always face the horrors for all of them

 

SBSBSBSBSBSBSB

 

He opened his eyes and gazed at the man lying next to him. His husband. Bruce Wayne. They got married yesterday in secret. Just the judge, Kara, Diana and Alfred in attendance. Now they were in their honey moon in Bruce's villa at Salina one of the Aeolian Islands.

For three months Clark took himself out of the active League roster, though still keeping himself as Metropolis' protector. He needed time to heal and understand this new powers and how to function with it. He sought for a way to control it without being detrimental to him and everybody else.

"You need someone to stop you from trying to kill yourself every month." Bruce had muttered when he proposed.

"Who knew it would take me almost dying twice." It was the second day since he had woken up after the Doomsday incident. He was still on strict bed rest, Shay's orders, frighteningly enforced by Diana and Kara.

Clark lay on his stomach and settled his head on his arm, as he chuckled at the memory. He listened to the sounds of the waking island, his eyes never leaving Bruce. He planted a kiss on his lips as he trailed a finger along his strong chin.

"I swear to God, Kent..." Bruce rumbled as he pushed off him and covered his face with a pillow.

"Not a morning person, are we?" Clark teased. He received an angry grunt in response.

"Are you going to do this every morning?" Bruce spoke still with the pillow on top of him.

"Oh, only when this whole honeymoon thing is done, which may be forever."

"God...too early...too corny..."

He smiled and let the cadence of Bruce's heart beat lull him as he watched the microscopic prisms of Mediterranean sunlight play against Bruce's tanned and muscled skin.

Throughout all this time when his new power emerged. He had spent most of the last three months in a comatose state. He felt that he put the people who love and care for him through torture during those times. But Clark knew that somehow pushed through because of them. Each time he emerged from the heavy layers of darkness Bruce was there waiting. Now here they are in their own little paradise, in their own perfect little moment. Clark wished he had the power to stop the world right here, now.  
.

"Kent, stop that staring! You're waking me up!" Another grumble under the pillow.

Clark raised his head and cocked an interested eyebrow towards his husband. "I can see that." He let his hand brush against Bruce's groin. Clark felt Bruce's erection grow under his touch. He moved his head, and with a small puff of his super breath, blew away the pillow that covered his husband's face.

"Very mature, Kent!" Despite his words, Bruce did not sound as annoyed, in fact he sounded slightly amused. Clark considered this very promising, he kissed him, Bruce kissed back. They had one of those tender morning kisses that would much more.

Bruce peeled off his lips from Clark, "As soon as we get back. We need to continue working on your suit. If you must use your the solar flare, I'd rather have you not naked for the whole world to see."

"Naked...yup.." He continued a slow, journey with his mouth on Bruce's neck, a lick here, a small lingering kiss there.

" Those nanites need to be reprogrammed," Bruce said a matter of factly, he turned his head to give his husband more access as he arched back, digging his fingers through his hair.

"Reprogram. ... sure.." Clark swirled a tongue over a nipple, then sucked and nipped at it lightly as a hand, began stroking Bruce's erection.

"You're hopeless...and insatiable." He gave a deep, low chuckle, as he pressed against Clark. They grasped each other as they moved together, the pleasurable friction elicited a deep moan from Bruce.

"Hmmm.. Remember I'm all about hope...It's not an S." He smirked as he continued his efforts. "As for insatiable..."

They both burned bright and hot, because they were men who never did things halfway. Whether it be fighting, fucking or saving the world.

 

In a distant outpost run by Oa, several light years from Earth the remains of Doomsday were locked inside a specially fortified cell. This cell deep within the bowels of the prison planet had Oan matter manipulators that would prevent any regeneration. In the wretched cold and darkness, two red hot pinpoints began to glow .....

 

______________________________________________________

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the delay, so I decided to make up for it by my making this long and wrapping up this story. I hope you enjoyed my take on these two-- post super flare. Thanks for all the reads. Kudos or comments would be very much appreciated.

 

Writing sex and science ...gotta love it;-)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom. Would appreciate any thoughts or comments.


End file.
